Feeling Death
by Myto Secy
Summary: AU, 'Hello my name's Kikyo, An as of two months ago my life was perfect... but as of very recently I'm dead.' KikInu, as side couples RinKoh SanMir, Has multiple character deaths. Rating may change...R&R plz!


_**Feeling Death**_

_By: Myto Secy_

**Chapter 1 The Ending**

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha then Kikyo and Inuyasha would have ended up together, so no... I don't own it!

Full Summary: AU, _Hello my name's Kikyo, An as of two months ago my life was perfect... but as of very recently I'm dead. _Kikyo looks back on the past two months and tells the events that happen, that lead up to her death. Couples are (KikInu)Kikyo and Inuyasha are the main one,(RinKoh)(SanMir) Multiple character deaths.

Author's note 1: If you don't like Inuyasha and Kikyo _together_ then don't read this cause I do and that's what this story is about, Inuyasha and Kikyo! So please don't flame the couple, if you want to flame the couple.. I can't tell you not to but why read just to flame them... unless of course you like flaming couples you don't like, and if you do by all means go right ahead and do it. (I prefer nice comments, but...) Other then that flames are welcome, and yes the characters might be ooc a little... or maybe a lot I donno I haven't written it yet.

Author's note 2: No there is no Kagome bashing, I don't dislike Kagome I just want Kikyo to end up with Inuyasha, even though she doesn't, still I don't dislike Kagome. Also I'm a Rin and Sesshoumaru fan but in this story as a side couple I have Rin with Kohaku, they are cute together but I'm still a big Rin and Sessy fan.

Author's note 3: Alright, this isn't my first story, but it is my 1st Inuyasha story sooo... hope u guys like it! Also it's my 1st on this site but I've put up stories on the internet before.

Okay, on with the story...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 The Ending

_(Normal POV)_

_"911 what's your emergency? Hello, I can't understand you... your going to have to speak louder, hello... hello..." A loud scream painful and yet fearful at the same time is heard along with glass shattering, and then there's silence. "Beep...beep...beep..." ...silence... "Hello.. hello are you still there? Hello..."_

-----

"Well, it does look like murder... but with the suicide rate keeps going up... I wouldn't be surprised if that was the case." A police officer says while covering the bloody body, "What's that, Miroku?" The other police officer says nothing, he just hands a note to the other.

"Ummm... a suicide pact, that's a new one on me... but it happens.. Miroku, you knew the women here tonight.. maybe you should take a few days off..." The police officer says with a hand on his shoulder, "It was not suicide... Sango... she.. she wouldn't... she..." Miroku said while trying to hold back tears, but he was unable to when he saw them taking the bodies out. He couldn't help but let the tears flow freely, he collapsed to the floor and cried.

-----

_(Kikyo's POV)_

_Hello my name's Kikyo, An as of two months ago my life was perfect... but as of very recently I'm dead. _

_I was a college student in my second year, I had a fairly decent job, a very kind and caring sister, wonderful friends, a loving boyfriend, what more could I ask for, my life was as I said perfect... but nothing ever stays that way... things change and in my case, it was for the worse in the all out end.. my end... _

_I was and could have been so many things... _

_I was, but now I'm not... but if I could go back... I wouldn't change things... because Inuyasha was the best thing that ever happened to me... I only wish he knew that._

_As I look back now, things like preparing for a future that I don't have seem pointless... but so where many other things I did.. but nobody knows their future, there is really no way to prepare for it._

_I suppose I'll start from the beginning, no not the beginning of my life... just about two months ago.. to the time I first meet him, Inuyasha the love of my life..and well my afterlife aslo. _

_jeously... it started with jeously... _

_"Naraku..." _

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Some people spell Kikyo with a u at the end... I don't so it is not misspelled... Kikyo & Kikyou are the same, just a little different spelling that's all.

Well I hoped you like it! This is the shortest chapter I've ever written, the second chapter will be longer I promise! That is if you guys want the second chapter, R&R plz!

In the next chapter, Kikyo tells of the first time she meets Inuyasha!

Also Happy V-Day everybody!! Candies and Chocolates 4 all reviewers!!

With lots of love -Myto Secy-


End file.
